


Counting the Months

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been seven months since Steve was sentenced to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting the Months

It’s been seven months since Steve was sentenced to life. Six months since Danny left for Jersey to care for his family. Three since Kono was shamed into resigning HPD, taking a job at Coral Prince. Five days since Chin last came by to catch him up on the outside world.

Rachel had the baby. Eight pounds, eleven ounces, hazel eyes and dark hair. Steven Matthew Williams. He appreciates the gesture, it’s their way of apologizing. Him for leaving. Her for lying. He doesn’t blame either. He just wonders if Rachel will ever tell Danny who the father really is.


End file.
